Godzilla 2012 UNLEASHED!
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Based on the video game Godzilla UNLEASHED with some twists into it!   Introducing Godzilla 2012 in a different way and I hope no one thinks this is stupid, Im TRYING!  R&R!


America, Tokyo, Britain...practically the whole world is in danger...

Monsters of many shapes, sizes, and MANY different personalities were coming with the sole purpose of destroying the Earth with the power of the crystals power. Power enough to destroy even the whole universe.

Godzilla and the Earth defenders, and the Military are ready to stand and fight against the growing threat of the Vortaak, and of the New monsters coming to attack the Earth.

But then, a mystical artifact was found by a young man, whose fate, is now tied into the coming fight.

Get ready...to be...UNLEASHED!

*sigh* "This is going to be annoying." Ryan yawned a bit as he kept walking along the streets of Tokyo, earlier, Godzilla had fought agianst Megaguirus here and the city had almost been completely trashed, save for a few leftover buildings that were defended by MOGUERA. MOGUERA was a barely adequate defense against any sort of monsters, but honestly, with Kiryu constantly on the move nowadays and MechaGodzilla II and Mecha-King Gidorah trailing behind him, you really couldnt be picky anymore. Honestly though, maybe an extra mech would at least be helpfull considering the circumstances.

Ryan mearly yawned and kept walking down the street of torn down Tokyo and he kicked a rock lightly and it fell into a large hole full of lava. Ryan looked down into it curiously and sighed lightly and he scratched his head a bit as he kept walking again until he stopped at an alleyway.

"Oh great...this is just perfect..." He groaned and put his hands into his pockets in annoyance until he looked around hearing growling and his eyes widened. "Oh...crap..." He turned around and came face to face with a few mini monsters about a little bit shorter than him, they had purple decaying reptilian skin and they had VERY sharp claws and teeth and their red eyes burned at him. "Well...this can't be good..." He had planned to go back to the safehouse before he had run into the monsters but it looks like he'd stayed out too long. By the looks of it, the monsters USED to be regular Komodo Dragons..not too regular anymore because of the radiation from the crystals.

Ryan had managed to flip over the back of one of them before they could grab him, but as he was running he had tried to slow them down by grabbing random objects at them. But as he kept running after throwing a few trash cans and all the sort, he'd picked up what looked like a dark black rock and he tried throwing it but it just stuck to his hand. "What the Hell? Cmon!" He tried throwing it again and again but it just kept sticking to his hand not letting o at all. Soon he noticed the monsters getting closer and his eyes widend. "Shit!" He was backed up into another wall and he growled in frustration and he turned towards the 2 monsters. "alright, come on!" He growls and grabs a broken pipe from the ground and he glares at the monsters and one tries to get to him and he smashes it in the face with the pipe knocking it back a bit and he jumped against the wall so as to dodge the other one and he gripped it by the neck with his free neck and he slammed it into the wall as hard as he could. Sadly it didnt have much affect and the monster smashed its tail into his stomach slamming him into the wall and he groaned a bit in pain. "Oh great...this is how its going to end? being maulled to death in an ALLEY?" He sighs and just chuckles, soon the monsters are closing in,but then before they can start chewing him to pieces, the "Rock" Started glowing in his hand and the next thing Ryan knew, he heard a familiar roar come from out of nowhere. "What..? Godzilla?" But when Ryan looked around, he didnt see a single sign of Godzilla, so soon he started freaking out a bit. "oh crap...!" Soon the monsters were getting closer, but then, Ryan's arm started burning like hell and he screamed out loudly in pain as the rock sunk hard into his skin merging inside of him. Ryan's blood felt like it was set on fire, Ryan's screams finally turned into roars instead and it sounded exactly like Godzilla's roars now and soon he started growing in size, his skin was now changing to a blackish grey reptillian scale form. He felt his spine hurting and soon long large silver spikes came out along his back all the way to his butt, he thouhgt they'd end there. Instead he now grew a long tail with the spikes continuing down even to the end of it. His clothes easilly ripped off of his larger body but his private parts didnt show, out of his fingers came long powerfull large claws and same for his feet, and they merged into only 3 toes of Very sharp claws each. His chest felt even more muscular now as it took on the reptile scales that the rest of his body did looking almost invincible. And finally his head curved almost into a dinosaur shape and sharp monstrous teeth potrudded from his regular human ones and his canines became incredibly sharp now. Finally his eyes changed from their light blue to an eerie yellow covering his whole eyeball.

After this momentous transformation was finished he looked around surprised as all of the buildings had shrunken down and he looked around for the monsters, but he looked down finding them running away. He roared out in anger and after a moment he roared again but this time a long blue wave of fire came out of his mouth engulfing both monsters in their bright flame. His eyes widened but he didnt have long to think on it, because before he knew it, he was surrounded by 1 of the mutant and Alien monsters working together, Obsidious, and Gigan. Obsidious roared and without second thought ran at Ryan(Godzilla) and tried to slash at him with his large claws, but Ryan jumped back, surprisingly agile for his size and he roared rushing forward and he bit into Obsidious' skull. Both of them wreathed in pain, Obsidious because of the large bite wound on his head, and Ryan because of the fact that he practically just bit into a living volcano and he growled at both of them. Gigan rushed in to aid Obsidious swinging its large blades towards Ryan. Ryan tried to dodge and was nearly hacked to pieces but only took a minor slash wound in the shoulder and he roared using his tail to slam GIgan away from him, knocking Gigan into Obsidious. The both of them hissed and roared at Ryan, making him back up a little bit. But then for some reason, both monsters either had other plans or just lost interest, they both retreated. Gigan by sky and Obsidious by diving into the lava. Ryan (Godzilla) watched them a little worried that they'd come back, but after they didn't he smirked and then let out a loud roar of triumph firing another stream of fire into the air. Soon before he knew it though another loud roar was heard, it was just like his but he didnt make it and it was behind him. He growled and turned around coming face to face with a creature almost like him.

Godzilla (90's)

**I hope you all liked my story! I know I delved into the action pretty early but come on, its based on a fighting game! Its ALL action! And also if you need more info on Ryan's Godzilla look, just check out Godzilla 2012 on Wikipedia or gooogle or something like that!**

**Ryan is mine!  
**

**Godzilla, Godzilla 90's and Godzilla 2012 DO NOT belong to me! Neither do Gigan or obsidious!**

**I made up the monsters because...well cmon! Large prehistoric creatures are affected by the crystals in the game! So what about regular animals?**

**Anyway READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
